


Bloody Firsts

by ReesieReads



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dewey Duck Has Dermatilliomania, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Louie Duck-centric, Menstruation, Mild Blood, Panic Attacks, Trans Louie Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: Louie had his first period, but he doesn’t know what’s happening and his Uncle Donald is gone, so he does the rational thing to do when your bleeding out.He panics.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Bloody Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I’m uncomfortable and in pain, so here’s a fun projection fic for your consumption.

It had been an hour, and Louie still hadn’t gotten up the courage to leave the bathroom. He was on the houseboat (thankfully), and he could hear his siblings talking in the room over. They hadn’t noticed anything yet (to his knowledge anyway) but he knew that soon enough one of them was going to come knocking.

His hands were coated in his own blood though, and he didn’t want to get up and bleed all over the floor.  _ ‘Of course that’s my first thought when I start bleeding out,’  _ Louie thought bitterly,  _ ‘only ten and I’m bleeding out, holy crap.’ _

Anxiety was coursing through him, causing his hands to shake and his throat to close up. Even if had wanted to, he didn’t think he could call for his brothers. Plus his chest had been hurting for days now, and he had been too tired to do much of anything other than sleep. His stomach had been hurting thanks to a lack of appetite to add onto it all.

‘ _ Oh my god am I dying?’  _ Louie panicked, eyes going wide,  _ ‘no, no, no-‘ _

“Louie?” Someone asked (Huey maybe?), knocking on the door, “you okay?”

“I-um-“ He couldn’t think straight, all he could see was the  _ blood,  _ “I don’t know-“

“Can I come in?” Huey asked (Louie was positive it was him), “please?”

_ “No!”  _ Louie yelped, hands clenching with panic, Huey  _ couldn’t  _ see him like this, “go away!”

There was silence for a minute, and Louie almost thought Huey had left when the oldest triplet spoke through the door, “Louie what’s going on? If your hurt then I need to call Uncle Donald and-“

_ “No, don’t! I’m fine, just go away!” _

“You're clearly not fine Lou…” 

Finally, the youngest triplet couldn’t take it anymore. He broke down, rough sobs ripping through him. Louie knew Huey could probably hear him, and that only made him feel worse.

_ ‘I’m pathetic,’  _ he thought bitterly (normally his thoughts weren’t so cruel, but they had been the last few days)  _ ‘sitting here in my blood, balling my eyes out like a baby.’ _

“Dewey’s calling Uncle Donald, he’ll be here soon.”

Despite Louie not wanting to bother his Uncle, he didn’t try to stop his brother. He was in pain, and was scared, and he really just wanted his uncle to be there with him. 

He choked out another sob, “o-oka-okay.”

-

When Donald got the call from Dewey he knew immediately that something was  _ wrong.  _ It was the first (and only time) he had ever let the boys stay home alone, mostly because he couldn’t afford a sitter after being laid off, and eventually he had to give in and leave them alone while he went to job hunt. He had expected something to go wrong though, like another boat crash.

“U-Uncle Donald,” Dewey stuttered (Dewey  _ never  _ stuttered), “sorry to bother you and everything but-uh-somethings wrong with Louie. He locked himself in the bathroom and he won’t come out even though Huey’s asking to come in. I think he’s crying to and-“

“Okay,” Donald responded, his heart dropping into his stomach, “I’ll be there soon. Keep talking to him okay?”

“Okay.”

Hanging up, he rushed out of the waiting room, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his mind reminding him that he  _ needed  _ that job. His  _ kid  _ was in trouble, and Donald would always put the boys before his job, no questions asked.

When he got to the houseboat, Dewey was quick to take his things and point him in the direction of the bathroom. The middle triplet looked panicked, green eyes wide with worry, and several scabs on his face bleeding (no doubt picked to deal with the anxiety).

Donald rounded the corner, seeing Huey leaning against the wall beside the door, talking quietly. The red-head looked deathly calm, but Donald knew better then to think he was okay. When this was all over, Louie would not be the only triplet needing some help.

Seeing his uncle, Huey let out a sigh of relief and muttered something at the door before swiftly leaving. Donald wouldn’t be surprised if he found the two older triplets together later, comforting each other while he handled Louie.

Taking a deep breath, he rapped on the door, “Louie, can you let me in sweetie? I’m really worried about you.”

“Um-“ there was a sniffle, “yeah, I just-uh-give me a second.”

There was some shuffling and then a click of a lock. Donald pushed the door open slightly, locking it behind him as he stepped in so the other two couldn’t come in (he figured Louie wouldn’t want them seeing him like this). When he turned around though, his eyes went wide.

Louie was standing next to the sink, hands shaking and covered in drying blood. His sweatshirt had been thrown into the sink, and he stood in a black tank top and heavily stained grey sweatpants. The red-head seemed to be calming down slightly now, but Donald could still see the tear streaks down his cheeks and unshed tears in his eyes that he was trying to hold in.

“Am I  _ dying?”  _ Louie whispered, like the words were too awful to say any louder.

Donald fought the urge to laugh, mostly from relief, as he realized what was happening.  _ “No,  _ Louie, it’s normal for… kids with your kind of body to get this kind of thing. It’s called a period.”

The pre-teen hugged his midsection, giving him a disbelieving look, “it’s  _ normal  _ to bleed out?”

He shook his head a bit, “for-um-“

Louie rolled his eyes, “for girl bodies right? It’s okay, I know I’m not a girl.”

Donald coughed, “um-yes-well, people with…  _ girl bodies  _ get their periods around your age because their body is preparing to make a baby-it doesn’t mean your pregnant though!-It’s just.. uh… the body is preparing you to have a baby, but since you  _ aren’t  _ pregnant-thank goodness-it decided to rip down its… preparations?”

The youngest triplet sighed, “basically, I’m not dying? This is just a normal thing my body does cause I have a girl’s body?”

Donald nodded, thankful for his nephews need to always just get to the point (he couldn’t imagine having this kind of conversation with Huey or Dewey). 

Looking down at his hands, Louie sighed, “so… I guess I overreacted? I’m really sorry Uncle Donald.”

“No, no, no,” he rushed out, “this  _ isn’t  _ your fault Louie, it’s okay. Why don’t we get you cleaned up, and then we can have some hot chocolate okay?”

The pre-teen hesitated, before finally agreeing, “that sounds good.”

And that’s exactly what they did.


End file.
